oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Trevisani Klaus
| occupation = | residence = ??? | alias = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = ??? | age = Unknown | bounty = ??? | status = Alive | birth = November 29 | height = 5'10" | dfbackcolor = C0C0C0 | dftextcolor = 000000 | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Trevisani Klaus is a scientist that holds the rank of within the . He works directly under Fleet Admiral Kurama as a member of his inner circle. Klaus is the head of research and development at the marine base G-N, which is accessible only to those that carry Admiral rank or have received authorization by them. In addition, he heads several projects for the marines that are ordered and privately monitored by the Fleet Admiral himself. Appearance Personality Relationships Inventions Medication *'Diaboline' :*'Diabonyl' *'Diabolovir' Technology *'ADFOS:' They are devices that use a as their core; the crowning achievement of several years of studying scattered notes left behind by the famous researcher , as well as personal research done by Klaus for the better part of five years. *'Skygem:' Klaus discovered a phenomenon by manipulating and altering the composition of , producing a substance that could "pull in" Devil Fruit wavelengths as opposed to "pushing them back", as he theorized was the case for seastone. While these have uses in supporting other devices invented by Klaus, the skygem has uses on its own as well, making it possible to absorb Devil Fruit wavelengths and subsequently the power itself from a user; replicating it within the gem itself. *'Wall of Chigaeshi:' Developed on the order of Fleet Admiral Kurama, it is a mechanism that protects the entirety of Takamagahara — where the current resides — with a powerful spherical barrier that can keep out all but the most dangerous of forces from entering Marineford without permission. However, what creates this barrier is based on a horrible secret: it is powered by eight pirates that were captured and nearly put to death, placed in suspended animation within tanks. They were all pirates that, in their life, managed to awaken . Klaus invented a device enabling for the forceful activation of a subject's Haki, allowing for him to accumulate and concentrate the eight pirates' Haoshoku Haki, projecting it outwards to shield all of Takamagahara from invasion and unauthorized entrance. It was given the name "Chigaeshi", a name from mythology of the boulder that was used to block the entrance to Hell. *'Wavelength Amplifier:' Created to supplement the ADFOS devices, they allow for the amplification of Devil Fruit wavelengths. When an ADFOS is placed on a sky island such as Takamagahara, and the wavelengths it generates is amplified by these devices, it can reach distances far enough to cover a majority of the planet; in other words, the Marine Headquarters can serve as a satellite to an ADFOS, allowing it to interact with bases all over the world. Abilities and Powers Scientific Knowledge Physical Abilities Haki Other Skills History Major Battles Quotes References Behind the Scenes